Fate's Destiny
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: A fic I'm writing with Diviana. Anubis is brought back to aid the Ronins and Warlords in against a new evil, but accidentaly brings two teenage girls with him. Warnings: language, some mature stuff
1.

Chapter One:  
May 18, 2001  
8:46 PM CT  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
"Could you guys PLEASE quiet down?" Rowen turned the page of his book.  
  
"Nope." answered Kento.  
  
"Nope." said Ryo.  
  
Rowen sweatdropped. Then Ryo jumped up. "Ha! I beat you again!"  
  
"No fair! Rowen distracted me!" Kento whined as he threw the controller at the dancing pyromaniac.  
  
Ryo threw it back at him. Kento took the pillow from underneath Rowen and threw it at Ryo. He tried throwing it at the Chinese boy, but it hit Cye, who was innocently coming out of kitchen.  
  
"Hey!" the Brit joined the fight by taking Rowen's book and tossing it at Kento.   
  
"Hey!" Rowen jumped up and tried to get his book back when something hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Mia standing there smiling sheepishly.  
  
~~~In the yard~~~  
  
Sage sat there on his rock in the forest meditating. All of a sudden, his violet eyes popped open and he raced back to the house, a foreboding feeling washing over him.  
  
~~~At the house~~~  
  
-DING DONG- -DING DONG-   
  
"I'll get it!" Cye opened the door asking cheerfully, "Who is it?"  
  
He was cut off though, when Kayra pushed way through the doorway and stalked into the house, followed by the Warlords.  
  
"Mia! Mia!" she called. Mia emerged from the den, picking what looked like goose feathers from her hair.  
  
"What is it, Kayra?" she asked.  
  
The tall, blue-haired girl grabbed her arm and led her into the office, saying, "We've got to talk."  
  
The Warlords walked into the den where they stood there in awe. The four Ronins stopped whjat they were doing and stared at the older men.  
  
"What hell did you do here?" the Warlords asked the same time the Ronins asked, "Why the hell are you here?"  
  
"Uh, pillow fight." Ryo answered lamely.  
  
"Kayra dragged us here." Dais said.  
  
"Literally," Cale replied.  
  
"Yeah..." Sekhmet rubbed the forming bruise on his elbow.  
  
Mia and Kayra came in and told the seven guys to sit down and Kayra told them about the problem. "So you see, without his help, this will be all for nothing."   
  
"Who's help?" came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Sage standing there.   
  
"Anubis's..." she answered.  
  
  



	2. 

Chapter Two:  
May 18,2001  
8:29 AM CT   
Spirit World  
  
"C'mon!" Faye grabbed Audi's arm and pulled her down the street.   
  
"Okay, okay!" they pushed through the crowds  
looking for a familiar face. Then Faye saw Allon's auburn hair and his grayish-green eyes.  
  
"Allon! Over here!" Faye shouted. He turned around and spotted them. He waved and tried to get to the two girls. When he finally made it to them he was smiling.  
  
"How did you get here? And who is this?" he asked nodding to Audi.  
  
"This is my best friend, Audi. Audi, this is Allon, a friend." Faye quickly introduced them.   
  
"Well, let's go get something to eat, shall we?" Allon said. The two girls and Allon went into a cafe. They were going to go shopping afterwards.  
  
~~~  
May 18, 2001  
10:36 PM CT  
Earth, Toyama, Japan  
  
"Now what do we do?" Kento asked.  
  
"Now we wait until midnight." Kayra said as she placed the book in the middle of the chalk circle they had made in Mia's basement.  
  
"And then what do we do?" Cale implored.  
  
"Light the candles, say this spell and watch Anubis appear." Rowen answered, pointing to a page in the leather bound book in his hands.   
  
"Okay." the Warlords sat down on the hard cement floor.  
  
Ryo's tiger blue eyes grew large. "We got enough time to play another round of Tomb Raider!" He and Kento ran up the stairs to the Playstation.  
  
~~~Spirit World~~~  
  
"C'mon, Allon!" Faye begged.  
  
"It'll be fun." Audi added.  
  
The nineten year old shook his head firmly. "No. I refuse to go SHOPPING, at a MALL, with TWO TEENAGED GIRLS."  
  
"Come ON!"Audi said and grabbed his arm. Faye grinned and grabbed the other one and they dragged Allon down the street.  
  
~~~  
May 18, 2001  
11:59 PM CT  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
"Quick! Light them, light them!" Kayra said. She tossed Ryo a box of matches and he lit the candles. The candles had been placed in the shape of a pentagram, inside the circle.  
  
"Get in your places!" They all stood where they had been assigned. One at each point of the five pointed star. From the top clock wise was: Ryo, Kayra, Sage, Dais, Cye, Cale, Kento, Sekhmet, Rowen, and then Mia.  
  
Kayra started the spell, "Ancient hear us," she passed it to Sage.  
  
"We need to ask of thee," the book was passed among the people in the clockwise position.   
  
"For a spirit stolen from us.   
To stop thy evil, that has comeforth. Ancient hear this,  
we need to ask of thou,   
for help to stop what threatens us.   
Give us the spirit of Anubis.   
Ancient hear this plea,  
give us the power of thou,   
to transport this spirit,  
of which wears loyalty.   
A spirit of good."  
  
The flames from the candles grew higher and higher until they reached the ceiling. The flames swirled and gathered together. In the middle of the star inside the circle, a light appeared and grew larger as the poem was finished.  
  
~~~Spirit World~~~  
  
Audi and Faye had managed to pull Allon to the parking lot of the mall. Allon's arms grew transparent and he began to disappear.   
  
"Hey!" Faye said, and she grabbed him. His eyes were wide and all three of them started panicing as they all turned transparent and dissolved into nothing. 


	3. 

Chapter 3:  
May 19, 2001  
12:06 AM CT  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
The lights swirled into three figures. As the flames started going down, burning out, the three bodies collasped onto the floor.  
  
Kayra was the first to break the circle of Ronins and Warlords. She managed to catch the man, but the other two fell to the floor.  
  
The others left their spots and gathered around. "Who're they?" Kento asked.  
  
"If we knew, you would, too." Cale said sarcastically.   
  
Kayra gently put Anubis's body down and turned to look at the girls. "Um, this may present a problem," she said.   
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Rowen said.  
  
"Duh." Dais replied.  
  
Cye knelt down next to one of the girls. She had long lavendar hair that was spread out around her. She looked about his age.   
  
Cale knelt by the other one. This one was probably only fifteen, with light coloured hair put up into two buns.  
  
The guys picked the girls up into their arms and carried them up to the den. Sekhmet and Dais grabbed the unconsious ex-warlord and followed them up the stairs.  
  
"I don't know what happened, Anubis should have been the only one to come." Kayra said to Mia as they picked up the burnt out candles.  
  
"I don't know either, but personally, I don't care." Kento said. "They were cute!"  
  
"Who, Anubis?" Ryo said.  
  
Kento blushed and stuttered, "No! I meant the girls! You have a sick mind, Ryo." Sage and Rowen chuckled.  
  
~~~Three hours later~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"HOLY VIRGIN MOTHER!"   
  
The Ronins, Warlords, and Mia ran down the stairs. "OHMIGOD!!! What happened?! Who killed who?"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Who the hell are you?"  
  
"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I asked you first!"  
  
"So?"  
  
The lavendar haired girl jumped ontop of Cye and wrestled him to the ground. "I asked who the hell you were, and I expect an answer in the next five freakin' seconds or you're going to h---"  
  
"STOP!!" Everyone turned to Kayra.  
  
The white haired girl jumped off the couch and threw a vase that hit Cale upside the head.  
  
"God dammit!" the blue haired Warlord yelled and jumped ontop of her.   
  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME NOW OR YOU WILL MEET MY FISTS YOU, YOU, YOU GORGONZOLA!"  
  
"Gorgon what!?!?!" Cale screamed at her.  
  
"ASPIN HOLE!" shouted the girl on top of Cye. She jumped up, pushing the Brit into the coffee table and flipped up onto Cale's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, choking him, and pulled back as hard as she could.  
  
The three of them fell backwards, ontop of the purple haired girl before the rest of the Ronins and Warlords could do anything. The younger girl turned over and punched Cale in the stomach before Ryo could grab her waist and haul her off. The girl retaliated by kneeing him in the groin. Ryo dropped her ontop of Cye, who was still under the coffee table.   
  
Rowen and Kayra picked Cale up and Kento grabbed his assiliant. She managed to squirm out of his arms and leaped on to Sage's back. He tried to flip her over but she had grabbed his shirt so when he tried, he started to strangle himself.  
  
Cye tried to sit up, but the girl was on top of him, so he rolled over, dumping her on the floor and got up. She grabbed his ankle and he fell face first onto the floor. Unfortunately, though, he had grabbed Ryo's shirt and brought them both down. Ryo's leg hit Sekhmet, who body slammed him. Sekhmet's arm flew up and wacked Dais in the face, so he turned and punched Rowen by accident, who kicked Ryo, who was still on the floor.   
  
Ryo got up, but stepped on the girl, who bit his leg, so he fell, but grabbed Cale who slammed into Sage, who still had the other girl on his back. She bit his shoulder and he fell back, so he and the girl were on Ryo, who was on Cye.   
  
  
Then Mia and Kayra got into it. Pretty soon, they were all screaming bloody murder and ripping each other's hair out. Sage flipped over the couch and started throwing books at anyone who dared come any closer to him. Rowen had run to the kitchen, ate a bag of pixie stix and rejoined the fight. Cye had managed to actually get up off the floor and grabbed a roll of duct tape.   
  
Cale somehow managed to get stuck in the corner, wrapped in the tape, and kicked Sekhmet in the rear. He went reeling into the wall, and knocked himself out.   
  
  
  



	4. 

Chapter Four:  
May 19, 2001  
6:41 AM CT  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
"CRAP!"   
  
"Stop! That hurts!"  
  
"Like that doesn't?"  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
"Leggo...leggo... my hair...!"   
  
"No! Not the vase!"  
  
-CRASH-  
  
Anubis came down the steps to see Rowen pulling Sage's hair, Cale stuck to the wall with duct tape, Ryo and Kento slamming furniture on each other, Sekhmet getting punched into a wall by a girl with white hair.  
  
Dais was getting kicked by Kayra, Mia was throwing pillows at Cale, who was still stuck to the wall, and Cye was weilding a spatula, saying no one dare to enter the kitchen, cause he would personally kick their butts if it was messed up.   
  
"Someone turn on the light!"   
  
"Why?"  
  
-BANG-  
  
"That's why."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Oww..."  
  
A flash of purple ran in front of him, followed by a hulking white cat.  
  
"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!! CAT!!!!!!!!! CAT!!!"   
  
"Where? Where?" The white haired girl looked around frantically.  
  
"Behind MEEEEEE!!!!" shouted the lavender haired one as she ran around the room in circles.  
  
Anubis grabbed White Blaze's collar and the tiger stopped. It laid down and purred.   
  
"Stay." he said. The large cat bowed it's head and Anubis entered the fray.  
  
"HEY!!" the lavendar haired girl swung around and almost hit Anubis in the nose. He had grabbed the back of her shirt and she couldn't turn around all the way.   
  
Anubis sighed and went over to the bookshelf where the other girl was tossing books at everyone. He grabbed her arm and hauled them up the stairs, where he dropped them in the hallway.  
  
"White Blaze, guard these two trouble-magnets." Anubis said. The white haired girl stuck her tongue at him.  
  
"Not the cat!" screamed the other one.  
  
Anubis went back to the den and smirked at the sight.   
  
-FLASH-  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. He tossed the camera into his pocket. "Blackmail." he said.  



	5. 

Chapter Five:  
May 19, 2001  
11:53 AM CT  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Make me make you."  
  
"Make me make you make me."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you make me."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you make me make you."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you make me make you make me."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you make me make you make me make me!"  
  
"HA! I won!"  
  
"Damn."  
  
The lavendar haired girl started doing a funky little dance.   
  
"Stop." the white haired one complained.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Make me make--no! we are NOT going to do that again!"  
  
"I won again." the dancing one stuck out her tongue.   
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did. You forfeited."  
  
"Drats."   
  
"Yep."  
  
Anubis came into the spare bedroom where the girls had slept for a few hours. "Are you two going to have breakfast, or rather," he looked at the clock, "lunch?"  
  
The girls looked at each other. "FOOD!" they shouted and ran out the door. They paused in the hallway, however.  
  
"Uh, Allon? Where's the kitchen?" they asked.  
  
"We eat in a dining room, and it's Anubis."  
  
"What's an anubis?"  
  
"We asked for where the kitchen was, not what was for lunch."  
  
Anubis facefaulted. "Uh... nevermind. Just follow me."  
  
"Okey dokey!" The older one said.  
  
~~~  
  
"CAT!!!!!" the purple haired girl screamed and jumped onto the table, in Cye's plate.  
  
"Where?!" the other one asked.  
  
"THERE!"  
  
"AWWW!!! How cuuute!!!" the white haired girl knelt down next to White Blaze and shook him.  
  
"Isn't he just the sweetest lil kitty cat you've ever seen?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Shut up! Oh, you're so cute! Yes you are!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Uh... should I take Blaze outside?" Ryo asked, getting up.  
  
"YES!"   
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!!!!"  
  
"Uh, could you like, get off the table, please?"  
  
The lavendar haired girl looked at Cye. "Oh, uh.. yeah..."  
  
She stepped down off the table, but continued to stand on the chair.  
  
Ryo took White Blaze outside and the white haired girl pouted. "But he was so CUTE!"  
  
"No it wasn't!"  
  
"YES HE WAS!"  
  
"NO IT WASN'T!"  
  
"YES--"  
  
"GIRLS!"  
  
"WHAT?!" they glared at Anubis.  
  
"Could we please, continue our meal peacefully?"  
  
"Yes, please!" everyone else agreed.  
  
"Oh, alright." The girls sat down. 


	6. 

Chapter Six  
May 19, 2001  
1:34 PM CT  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
"ROWR!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
"White Blaze!"  
  
"Ror?" the tiger stopped and cocked it's head as the girl climbed up the tree.  
  
"Leave her alone. 'Kay?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Roow." The tiger walked away.   
  
"It's safe to come down, now." he called up the tree.  
  
A face popped out of the leaves, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay..." The face disappeared and the leaves rustled, then the girl was standing in front of Ryo.   
  
"Don't like cats much, huh?" he asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"It's alright. White Blaze wouldn't hurt a fly. Would you, Blaze?" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Rowr."  
  
"See?" Ryo turned, but no one was there. "Hey! Where'd you go?"  
  
"Up here." came a voice above him. He looked up. The girl was hanging upside down like a bat from one of the tree limbs. Her long lavendar hair fell in his face. He brushed it away and grinned.  
  
"How'd you get up there?"  
  
"I jumped. Duh."  
  
"You can jump that high?"  
  
"No. I can jump higher."  
  
"Uh... okay. Well, c'mon, let's go play a game."  
  
"What kind of game?"  
  
"Football."  
  
"'Kay." She jumped down and followed Ryo to the other side of the back yard. Now he could see her clearly. Her lavendar hair went to her waist, and she had purple eyes that rivaled Sage's. She was wearing what looked like a black fighting gi, but he couldn't be sure. And besides, she wasn't wearing the black slippers that belonged with gis. Instead, she wore black high heeled boots.  
  
They made their way to where the other guys were setting up fieldposts. The other girl was there. She was just sitting there on the grass, putting her white hair up into buns. Her green eyes shone out from under her bangs.   
  
"Audi, are you playing? I'm not."  
  
"Noo..." answered the girl sarcastically. "I'm not." She rolled her eyes. "I just hate football. So of course I'm not going to play."   
  
Kento laughed. "Well come on then! What position do you play?"  
  
"Quarterback."   
  
"Cool," Rowen said. "We need another one." He tossed the ball to her.  
  
Cye came up and said, "We need one more person then, if she's going to play."  
  
"Fine, I'll play."  
  
"You?" Audi asked. "Faye, you don't know the rules."  
  
"So? I'll play by ear."  
  
"Great!" Cale said. "You can be on our team. We're going to lose anyways."  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the word 'hope', sugar?" Faye asked.  
  
"Sugar!" Sekhmet fell to the ground laughing.  
  
"Shut the hell up, snakey-chan."  
  
"Ohh.."  
  
"TREATED!"  
  
"Dissed by a girl!" Kento said laughing.  
  
"You can shut up, too, Tubby."  
  
"TELETUBBY!" Audi said smiling.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Like you said, Kento," Dais said, "Dissed by a girl."  
  
"You want some of this, spider jerk?" Faye said, holding up her fist.  
  
"No, that's alright."  
  
"Can we just play?" Sage asked.  
  
"Of course we can, Tinkerbelle," Audi said, flipping her long lavendar hair back into a ponytail. "As long we don't have you on our team."  
  
"Hey!" Sage said. "I resent that remark!"  
  
"No," the girls said together, "You resemble that remark!"  
  
Audi threw the ball at him and he dropped it. "See? You can't even catch a ball!" Faye laughed. Sage retaliated by throwing the ball at her. She caught it easily and tossed it at Audi who grinned evilly and ran across the grass. She jumped ontop of the blonde warrior and stuffed the ball down his shirt.  
  
"Hey!" Sekhmet said. "Sage has the ball! Aren't we suppose to get it from him?"  
  
"Yep," Dais said and the Warlords grinned and ran over to him.   
  
The five of them fell to the ground and Sage started shreiking high pitched. "Stop moving!" Cale said.  
  
-RIIIP-  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"I didn't do it!" Audi called out. "But I got the ball again!"   
  



	7. 

Chapter Seven  
May 19,2001  
1:59 PM CT  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
"Yo! Audi! Throw me the ball!" Faye yelled. Audi threw the ball and Faye caught it. Then she started to run to the posts. But Cye ran after her.   
  
"Hey Fish Boy, I bet you can't catch me!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"I agree, I can't catch up, but Ryo is up ahead so I don't have to." She turned her head around and took the position like she would push through him but instead she did a one-handed cartwheel and flipped over Ryo and made a touchdown.  
  
"We are the champions, we are the champions," Audi sang, "No time for losers, cause we are the champions... of the world..."  
  
Faye smiled and said, "So, sugar, what were you saying about not winning?"  
  
"It's Cale, not 'sugar'," he growled.  
  
"But, what's wrong with it, babycakes?"  
  
Sekhmet began laughing again and Audi glared at him. "You got a problem, Sekky?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then shut the hell up." He shut up. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Audi glared at him again, and he shut up. Rowen laughed. "You too, Smurf?"  
  
"No, no... no problem..." he said quickly. Cye hid a smile behind his hand.  
  
Ryo got up off the ground and started towards the porch. "Anyone up for ice cream?"  
  
"YAY!!!!!"  
  
The two girls ran into the kitchen, Kento on their heels.   
  
~~~  
  
"You're the best, firebug." Audi said, her mouth full of chocolate ice cream. "With the exception of you're pet..."  
  
"Sorry 'bout the flip, Match," Faye said.  
  
"No prob."  
  
Faye reached out to give Ryo a noogie, but paused when her hand touched his hair. Her eyes unfocused and she saw only in black and white. What she saw though, wasn't the scene in front of her, with Audi and the guys eating ice cream. It was a forest, the ground shaking, birds flying away. As soon as it had happened, it stopped and her vision returned to normal.  
  
Everyone was staring at her, so she went ahead and gave Ryo his noogie. "I thought you were gonna stop me," she said, in attempt to explain why she had paused.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Ryo said and reached up to grab her arm.   
  
"It's no use now," Audi said, "She already gave you one."  
  
"Oh, too bad." Ryo got up and dumped his bowl in the sink. Audi and Rowen followed suite.  
  
Soon, all of them were done and they all went to the den to play a game.  
  
"Crash Bandicoot, Tomb Raider, or Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes?" Kento asked.  
  
"GUNDAM!" Audi said and grabbed a controller, leaping over the couch and sitting on the floor in front of it.  
  
"Okay..." Ryo said and put the disc in the game system.  
  
"I wanna play!" Rowen whined.   
  
"Okeey dokey." Audi said and tossed him the other controller.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Audi had won the game. "So nice! So good! Oh oh oh!" Audi sang, swaying her body to the imaginary music.  
  
"That's not fair, though!" Rowen said. "I didn't know you could use the ZERO system!"  
  
"Too bad. Neither did I." Audi said.  
  
Rowen stuck his tongue out. Audi did the same. Rowen took a pillow and threw it at her. She threw it back and they all got into another pillow fight. 


	8. Default Chapter

Chapter Eight  
May 20,2001  
6:38 PM CT  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
Faye quickly walked around the house. She felt that this place seemed familar somehow.  
  
"Hmm, must be my imagination. But I swear this house looks familar." she thought to herself.   
  
Then she came across a room that looked like darkness was leaking out of it. She carefully opened it a crack and looked inside. Cale was inside, rummaging through a desk. On top of it, however, was a small crystal that had the kanji symbol Obedience. She quietly closed the door and went downstairs to see if Cye needed any help fixing dinner.  
  
She went downstairs and glanced in the den but shook her head when she saw Audi playing a game with Kento. "Haha! I won again!" Audi said as she started doing a victory dance.  
  
"No fair! You cheated or something!" Kento whined.  
  
Faye walked into the kitchen. "Cye? Are you in there?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. What's the matter?" he replied.  
  
"Um just wondering if you would like some help?" Faye answered. He seemed surprised but then smiled and agreed that she could   
in fact help. He started showing her where everything was and by telling her what they were making.  
  
"Alright I know how to cook stew. But you already started it. So I'll make some home- made bread okay." she said.  
  
"Do you know how to cook? Cause I don't want you to burn something." he asked worriedly.  
  
"I had to cook everyday for Audi. She is the worst cook in the world." she giggled. Cye also started chuckling.   
  
They started dinner and nothing excitedly happened. Except when Kento came in and accidently spilled water on the floor and forgot to say anything.   
  
Faye slipped and fell on Cye, who lost his balance and fell on her and there was a loud crash as they fell on the ground. Faye on the bottom. When everyone came to see what was going on (including the one responsible) they were surprised to see flour everywhere and Cye on top of Faye.  
  
"Cye, I never thought I'd see you hitting on a girl." Sage said grinning wickedly.  
  
"Don't blame Cye. Blame Kento. He's the one who made me crash into Cye." Faye said. Audi looked at Kento. She leaped on his back and wrestled him to the ground.   
  
"Hey! Hey!" Kento yelled as he tried to flip her off. "Wazz that for?"  
  
"You made Cye get ontop of Faye." Audi said.   
  
"So?!"   
  
"..." Audi got him on the floor, and sat ontop of him. "Nevermind that."  
  
Kento's eyes grew large as a light bulb went on inside his mind. "You like Cye!"  
  
"I do not!" Audi said, "I was just worried about Faye! So there!"  
  
"You do, too, like Cye!" Kento said.   
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"..."   
  
Audi laughed so hard she fell off of him. Faye started laughing, too, and leaned against Cale. Cye had turned a bright red and Kento was stuttering. "I, he's my friend... of course I don't like him that way..."  
  
"Sure you don't..." Audi said as she stopped laughing for a minute. This started her up again.   
  
Kento got up and crossed the room to the couch. He picked up a pillow and threw it at Audi. She threw it back, but it hit Sage in the face. He glared at them and walked out, tossing the pillow at Cye. He caught it and threw it at Cale, who wacked Faye with it. She grabbed it out of his hands and tossed it at Audi who smacked Kento with it.   



	9. Default Chapter

Chapter Nine  
May 20,2001  
7:57 PM CT  
Earth: Toyama  
  
"BBUUUUURRP. That was good, Cye. What kind of bread was that?" Kento asked.  
  
"I don't know Kento. Faye is the one who made it." Cye answered.  
  
"Faye, what kind of bread was it?" Sage asked. But, Faye didn't answer, Anubis did.  
  
"It's an old family recipe of hers." he answered. Kento and Sage seemed content with this. After dinner, they went to the den and lit the fireplace. Then they all sat down and got comfortable to watched movies.  
  
On the couch Ryo and Mia sat next to Cale. Faye was between Cale and Dais. On the floor, Kento sat near the couch, and Sage, Rowen, Kayra, laid on pillows. Rowen was laying on his stomach next to Kayra who was leaning her head on Rowen's shoulder. Audi was between Cye and Anubis. Sage was leaning up against the couch, feet up on WhiteBlaze's back.   
  
"What... is your name?" said the old man in the movie. "Sir Lancelot the Brave." "What... is your quest?" "To seek the Holy Grail." "What... is your favourite colour?" "Blue, no yellow... AHHH!"  
  
Audi giggled. "You do know that Lancelot comes back and gets arrested, right?"  
  
"Noo.." Rowen said sarcastically. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really," Audi said just as sarcastically.   
  
Faye said "Shut up! I haven't seen this before!"   
  
"'Shut up, I haven't seen this before'" Audi mimicked.  
  
Faye glared at her. "Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Make me make you."  
  
"Make me make you make me."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you make me."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you make me make you."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you make me make you make me."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you make me make you make me make you."  
  
"Make me make you make me make you make--"  
  
"Girls!" Anubis said sharply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yameto, douzo." Stop, please.  
  
"'Kay," Audi said and leaned against him. Faye echoed her reply and went back to watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. "You're so warm, Allon," Audi whispered, burying her head in his shoulder. "And smell so niice.."  
  
"Tired?" Anubis asked softly.  
  
"Mmh... hmm."  
  
"I would imagine so," Kayra said, "It's nearly ten now."  
  
"Really? It's not that late... I've stayed up until five in the morning before..." Audi said.  
  
"But that was when you got on sugarhigh with Trista."  
  
"And your point is?"   
  
"You like Allon."  
  
"Shut up. I do not!"  
  
"Then how come you're so close to him?"  
  
Audi started to blush and replied,"How about Cale and you? Are you two togather?" Cale started to blush.  
  
"Why do you insist on calling Anubis 'Allon'?" Ryo asked.  
  
"That's his name," Audi said. "And besides, what kind of name is 'Anubis'?"  
  
For your information, Audi," Kayra replied, "'Anubis' was the name of several great warriors in Earth's history."  
  
Audi snorted. "Riiight. Pull the other leg, Kay. I knew more about the Earth's history than my teacher did. I never heard that name before."  
  
Faye laughed. "Yeah, but she sucked at Geography."  
  
"So do you!"  
  
"Nuh uh! I passed Geography. Unlike someone else in this room." Kento blushed.  
  
"Well at least I got a B on my Occiton." Audi retorted.  
  
"So? I got an A in Home Economics."  
  
"I hate sewing and I can't cook worth beans, and besides, that teacher was..." Audi shuddered. "She winked at me everytime she caught me looking up at her."  
  
"See, Cye? I told you she can't cook." Faye said.  
  
"Hey! At least I haven't gotten the kitchen caught on fire the last couple times I've made dinner."  
  
"Yeah, for two reasons. One, we've gone out to eat for the last 6 months. Two, you cheat and make microwavable meals."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I happen to like frozen chicken parmesian."  
  
"Well excuse me for liking my food NOT RAW!"  
  
"You like sushi, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Sushi's raw fish." Faye ran off, holding her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Weak stomach," Audi explained to the guy's questioning glances as the light haired girl leaped over Rowen and Kayra who were too busy wrapped in each others' arms to notice.  



	10. Default Chapter

Chapter Ten  
  
May 21, 2001  
  
1 : 36 AM CT  
  
Earth : Toyama, Japan  
  
"Well, this is certainly a big round room." Wolverine said as he stepped into the Cerebrum.  
  
"Well, this is certainly a boring movie," Audi said mimicking him. "What happened to Gambit!?"  
  
"He's not in this one, baka!" Faye said. "Neither is Beast." Faye pouted.  
  
"Come on! Jubilee's in it for crying out loud! Where's Gambit?! They can't have the best guy missin' from the movie!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Faye said. "If I knew where he was, I wouldn't be trying to find out where Beast is!"  
  
"Maybe Captain Guru changed bodies with him and Radditz killed him so now Beast is stuck in the body of ChiChi!" Audi explained with a straight face.  
  
"Well maybe I'm the one who told Frieza to kill you!"  
  
"No!" Audi said, her eyes growing wide. "You?! I thought it was Veggie, trying to get revenge when me an' Trista drew that pic of his 'twin sister'."  
  
"Really? It was his twin sister? I thought it was his feminine side!" Faye and Audi laughed as Anubis shook his head sadly. "Was that the one I found with him covered in body rings and tatoos?"  
  
"Yep!" Audi said between her giggles.  
  
"Matte, matte," Rowen said. "You guys watch DragonBallZ?"  
  
"Only every day!" Faye answered.  
  
"Yeah, it's MONDO COOL!" Audi exclaimed. She laughed as Faye quoted the 'prank call"  
  
'Hey, Terry? This is Krillin. Look, can you lay off the mondo cool stuff for awhile, please?! I mean, just from me, I think you're a great writer, I do, I love ya! Hey, God knows I love the writing, but the mondo cool stuff, is *not* mondo cool. Ah, I'm just kiddin', I love the mondo cool stuff, put some more in! How 'bout mondo terrific? Mondo exquisite?'"  
  
"'Mondo nuts'!" Audi put in.  
  
Faye continued. "'Hey! I'M GOING MONDO NUTS!'" she yelled. Audi laughed. "'MONDO KAMEHAMEHA!'" Ryo, Audi, Rowen, Kento and Faye began laughing so hard their sides ached. Sage was shaking his head sadly and Mia and Kayra didn't know what they were talking about. Neither did the Warlords, though Anubis had some idea.  
  
They finished watching the movies and by the time they finished it was well past 5 AM. When they finally decided to go to sleep, everyone crawled up to bed. Faye and Audi silently went to the bedroom they shared. But when they walked into the room, a small orb was lying on each of their beds. On Audi's bed, the orb was black. Faye's was white. Both of them had a Japanese kanji carved in them in a different color. For Faye it was the symbol of Purity in a gold color. Audi's, however, was the symbol of Friendship in a silver color. They looked at each other and stared.  
  
"ALLON!!!!!!!! COME IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Audi and Faye yelled at the same time. He came bursting into the room and stopped.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Look!" Anubis glanced on their beds.  
  
He sighed."Kayra?" he called down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you come in here for a minute?"  
  
"'Kay." Kayra appeared in the room and immediately noticed the large glowing marbles on the girls' beds. "Ah... see? I was correct in my presumtions."  
  
"Yes, you were." Anubis said grimly.  
  
"Uh, question...?!" Audi waved her hand in the air like an obedient schoolgirl. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"  
  
Kayra sighed and looked at Anubis. "You haven't told them yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kayra sat in a chair and explained the situation to the girls. They too sat, on their beds, while Anubis remained standing. Faye rolled her 'orb', as Kayra called it, in her hands. "Pretty..."  
  
"Faye, Audi, do you know who this is?" Kayra asked, waving to Anubis.  
  
"Of course we do. Allon." Audi said, rolling her eyes. "We've only known him, for what, ten years?"  
  
"It's Anubis." Kayra said. Faye and Audi stared at the man.  
  
"Who are you? What have you done with Allon?" Audi asked. Faye hadn't said anything about what Kayra was saying.  
  
"We don't know who this Allon person is. How did you two get here when we just wanted Anubis?." Kayra asked. 


	11. 

Chapter Eleven  
  
May 21, 2001  
  
9 : 47 AM CT  
  
Earth : Toyama, Japan  
  
"Hey, Faye! What's wrong?" Audi asked. Faye looked spooked out.  
  
"Um Kayra? What did you mean when you said, 'how did you two get here when we just wanted Anubis'?" she asked quietly.  
  
Audi looked at the blue haired woman. "Yeah. And, what's an anubis? Everybody seems to have something to do with it."  
  
"Well..." Kayra stared at them trying to see if they were trustworthy. Then she looked at Anubis. He nodded, signaling her to tell them.  
  
"All right. You see...." she started. Then she explained all about Talpa, the Dynasty, the wars with the mortal realm, and the armors. She said that Anubis died. Anubis was the Warlord of Cruelty, but, when he died, his soul passed on to another world where he lived with no rememberance of his life. When he died, the guardian of the Spirit World gave him a new name. Anubis became Allon. Kayra and the others tried to bring him back, but they also appeared. Audi's mouth was hanging open while Faye's eyes were wide.  
  
"I see you're shocked. Well, everything that I told you is true." Kayra said after explaining.  
  
"We, we're dead... we're dead!" Audi became hysterical, laughing so hard tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Wait! What does your story have to do with these marbles?" Faye asked.  
  
"They're called armor orbs. They summon your armors." Anubis said.  
  
"Armors? We have a suit of armor?" Audi asked, her eyes lighting up and her insanely incessant laughter ceasing. "I am the knight that says 'cool' 'cool' 'cool'!" she said.  
  
Anubis shook his head. "No, like the Ronins and the Warlords."  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
"But, what kind of armor?" Faye asked.  
  
"Well," Kayra explained, "We believe that you two are the princesses of life, Adrian and Fiona. Audi, you probably have the black armor of the Sunset. Your most powerful attack is Hell's Fiery Wrath. Faye, you most likely have the white armor of Sunrise, with the Heaven's Fury Unleashed attack." The two girls stared at her.  
  
"Sweet! I'm a demon!" Audi exclaimed.  
  
Faye smiled. "Everyone always said I was a little angel..."  
  
Audi snorted. ~Riiight~  
  
~What?~  
  
~Hey! Sweet!~  
  
~We're talking... silently...~  
  
~Cool. We're telepathic?~  
  
~Obviously.~  
  
~Well, soooorry.~  
  
~No you're not.~  
  
~Yes I am!~  
  
~No you're not!~  
  
~Yes I am!~  
  
~No~ Faye was cut off as Kento burst into the room, panting.  
  
"Hide me, quick!" He jumped under Faye's bed and crawled under it. The bed moved across the room.  
  
"Uh, Ken, hon," Audi began, "I think you're too big to be under there."  
  
"SHH!! No I'm not!"  
  
"Uh, yes, you are."  
  
"No I'm--" Ryo and Rowen ran in.  
  
"KENTO!!!" The Chinese boy under the bed made an 'eep' sound. The two boys looked around and left, screaming obcenities.  
  
"What was that all about?" Audi said, peering under the bed.  
  
Kento looked at her and jumped. The bed leapt into the air. "Uh... no reason..."  
  
"Uh huh. Suuure, c'mon..." Audi dragged him out from under Faye's bed. 


	12. 

Chapter Twelve  
  
May 21, 2001  
  
1 : 26 PM CT  
  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
Faye got up and looked at her orb. ~Why is this happening to us?~ she asked herself as she picked up the large marble. Slowly her eyes came unfocused and she started to see visons. She was in a clearing with very old Japanese buildings all around her. There were people walking around, farming and getting water. Then Faye saw someone, that one person made her gasp.  
  
It was Kayra. However she was only around five years old. Then an old man with white hair and a strange staff appeared beside her. His eyes were masked because of his hat but he was smiling softly.  
  
"Hello. Faye. I bet you don't remember me, right?" he asked.  
  
"I know who you are but......." she whispered.  
  
"You know me but you don't remember me. Correct?" he chuckled. She nodded. "I will tell you then if you can't remember. You have a special heritage. This place," he waved the staff to the buildings, "is where you grew up in. Just like Kayra you have Ancient blood running in your veins. Audi is actually your step-sister. However, unlike Kayra, you are a true Ancient because you are my granddaughter." she looked up at him but the vision was over.  
  
"Kayra? Are you part of the Ancient clan?" she asked.  
  
Kayra looked up and said,"Yes. I am the only one left. How did you know?" Faye just shook her head, meaning she just was wondering. She got up and left. She quietly walked down the stairs and outside. She moved to the trees lining up around the mansion. Going towards them she didn't notice someone was watching her.  
  
"Now, where was that clearing?" she whispered to the trees. Then she saw a flash of white and she ran to it. There on the ground was a falcon. Its feathers were all white and its claws were a gold color.One of its wings was badly injured. Slowly she walked up to it and bent down to pick it up.  
  
"It's okay, baby. Stay still and I'll tend to your wing, okay?" she softly cooed. She carefully picked it up and looked at the wing. "Good girl. It's okay... Hmm, looks like your wing was scratched." she carried the bird to the mansion.  
  
Slowly she set it down and brought bandages down. She started cleaning the wing and to her surprise the bird didn't even peck at her. Cale came down and noticed her.  
  
"What are you doing? What is that?" he asked while sitting next to her.  
  
Faye kept on working but answered, "Its a falcon. And I'm fixing its wing. Got a problem?" she asked.  
  
"Oooo. You have an attitude problem." he answered."Why not ask Sage or Kayra to heal it?"  
  
"They can heal?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, I didn't know that." she picked the falcon up and walked upstairs.  
  
"Where ya goin'?"  
  
"To get her wing fixed, that's where. Duh." she replied. Slowly, and carefully, she carried the injured bird upstairs. She went to Kayra's room and knocked. Kayra opened the door and quickly noticed the bird. She motioned her to come in and Faye quickly went in. She softly put the bird on the bed.  
  
"Cale said you can heal. Well, could you heal her?" she asked. Kayra smiled.  
  
"Yes I can heal. And it would be my pleasure to assist this bird." Kayra walked over and tried to pick her up but the falcon pecked her hand. "Ow." she cried. Faye picked the bird and told it that she was going to help, softly cooing the entire time. The bird let itself be healed and afterwards, she flew to Faye's shoulder and landed.  
  
"She is beautiful. Where did you find her, Faye?"  
  
"I was outside and saw a flash of white and I found her." Faye slowly rubbed her finger on the falcon's head. "What should I call her?"  
  
Kayra sat down next to her."Hmm. Why don't you ask her if she has a name?" Faye looked at the bird.  
  
"How? She won't answer me." Kayra just put her finger to her lips. And motioned Faye to listen to the bird. Slowly, a soft wind came and it seemed to whisper something. Faye eagerly listened, hard. Her eyes widened. Her name was Sunrise. 


	13. 

Chapter Thirteen  
  
May 21,2001  
  
4: 43 PM CT  
  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
Faye was surprised. The falcon's name had the same name as her supposedly, mystical, armor. "Sunrise? That is your name?" Kayra just nodded approvingly.  
  
"It suits her." Kayra said. "She must belong to you. And the armor." Faye just looked at Sunrise and smiled. Then she got up and thanked Kayra for her help. She went into her room and laid down on her bed. Sunrise hopped onto the bed and settled in the warm blankets.  
  
"Wow. I always knew I was different, but not this much! I mean, look, I have a pet falcon, a mystical armor, what else could happen?" Suddenly a dark figure appeared on her balcony. "Huh?" she got up off the bed and walked toward the balcony doors. She peered at the man and noticed he wore an armor. "Who are you?!?!?" she demanded. He didn't say anything but walked to her.  
  
She backed away and turned around. She ran to the door and opened it. Then she ran downstairs with the man running after her.  
  
"GUYS! I NEED HELP!!" she screamed while running outside. However, she stopped and noticed that the guys were laughing. She stared at them. Actually she stared at their subarmor. "What's going on?" the guys just pointed behind her and she turned around face to face with an amused Anubis.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked her sarcastically, while she replied with a punch to his stomach. She hit him so hard that he doubled over in pain.  
  
"What's going on!" she yelled. The guys looked at her and backed away."Oh no. Nobody is leaving until I get an answer." the guys ran like their lives depended on it. Actually, it did cause Faye was running after them. After catching Kento she asked again and he said it was a practical joke.  
  
She went inside to think of something to do. She sat down wondering when someone whispered to her. She looked up and saw the Ancient One. "Grandfather! Can you help me? I need to think of something to get back at the guys."  
  
"Hmm. How about this?" he leaned to her ear and whispered something to her. She giggled and nodded. Then she went to get ready for HER kind of practical joke.  
  
~~RIGHT BEFORE DINNERTIME~~  
  
Kayra, Mia, Audi and Faye huddled togather and decided how to play THEIR own joke on ALL the guys. Faye told them about what the guys did to her. Also, she told them about her joke. So they agreed to help her.  
  
~~DINNERTIME~~  
  
The guys sat down and noticed that Cye also sat down as well.  
  
"Cye. I thought you were going to cook today?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Me too, but the girls asked if they could." he replied. Suddenly the girls started to bring in the food.  
  
"Hey, Faye we're very sorry about the joke." Ryo said. Faye just sweetly smiled and accepted the apology. When the boys started to eat, the girls glanced at each other and smiled. Suddenly, Kento TRIED to get up cause his mouth was burning up. The other guys also tried to get up but they realised that they were GLUED to their seats. The girls were laughing so hard they fell off their own seats and fell on the floor. Then they stopped. All four just sat up and smiled. It wasn't a nice, innocent smile. No, it was an evil smile. They went into the kitchen and came out with MAKE-UP. They went to work. One by one. Afterwards, they took out cameras. They took pictures of all the guys. They all had lipstick, blush, eye liner, eye shadow, and every kind of make-up on them. Then they took out mirrors and showed the guys. The guys were so shocked that they just sat still.  
  
"You guys deserved it. I mean, I didn't do anything to you and you played a horrible joke on me." Faye said. Then the Ancient One appeared. He winked at Faye and saw the boys err boys-pretending-to-be-girls. He started laughing hard. Thankfully, only Faye could see him. 


	14. 

Chapter Fourteen  
  
May 22, 2001  
  
2:56 PM CT  
  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
Mia shouted at the top of her lungs, "GUYS! COME ON, ITS NOT SO BAD! I MEAN IT! GET DOWN HERE SO YOU CAN TRY ON YOUR SCHOOL UNIFORMS!" no one came down. She sighed. Anubis was smirking, so were the ex-warlords and Kayra.  
  
"We can help, Mia. Really." Anubis said. Mia who had done everything possible to get them down, accepted the help. The warlords gathered together and thought who would get who. Finally, they decided that Cale would get Sage, Seckment would get Cye, Dais would get Kento, Anubis would get Ryo and Rowen, and Kayra would get Faye and Audi. They all separated.  
  
Anubis went outside, Dais and Seckment went upstairs, Kayra went to the kitchen, and Cale went to the woods. Not long afterwards, Cale and Anubis came in carrying their victims. Then, Dais and Seckment came down also carrying their victims. Kayra however dragged two grey lumps from upstairs.  
  
"Kayra. You were supposed to bring Audi and Faye back ALIVE." Anubis said.  
  
"I did." she replied with a smile. She ripped some duct tape off and revealed Faye and Audi.  
  
"No Fair! She cheated!" Seckment said.  
  
"You guys have sub-armor. I have duct tape!" she retorted. Mia, Cale, Anubis, and Dais sweatdropped. Mia went and freed Audi and Faye but the warlords held them so they wouldn't escape. They did this to the guys as well.  
  
"Alright, why don't you guys want to go to high school?" she asked.  
  
"The girls." Sage replied.  
  
"Bad grades." Kento said.  
  
"Mean teachers." Ryo growled.  
  
"Bullies." Cye shivered.  
  
"Cheaters." Rowen said.  
  
"GUYS!" Faye and Audi yelled.  
  
"What? What's wrong with guys?" Seckment asked.  
  
"They flip your skirts, bug you til you slap them, break your heart if you go out with them...need I continue?" Audi said.  
  
"They don't do that!" Sage said horrified.  
  
"Yes they do!" Faye answered. "And I hate the uniforms. The blouses are see through for crying out loud. And the boys'll snap our bras!" Mia sighed again.  
  
"Just try them ON!" everyone quickly went upstairs to change. "Good." the boys' uniforms were green slacks, a green jacket, a green tie and a white shirt. The girls' uniforms were green skirts, a white shirt, and a green jacket. When they were done getting dressed they came down and showed Mia. "Good. I got the sizes right." she said approvingly.  
  
"Um, Mia? Like, when does, uh, school start?" Kento asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." She answered happily.  
  
"TOMORROW?!?!?!?!" they shouted.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow." she confirmed.  
  
"How are we going to get everything we need?!?!?!?" Audi screamed. Faye calmly sat on the couch. She was listening to her grandfather. "Mia did you get our stuff?" Audi asked begging that she did.  
  
"Nope. You have to get it yourself."she said smugly. Audi fell over.  
  
"How are we going to get stuff this late???" she asked. Faye waved her hand and a bookbag, books, pencils, markers, erasers, and paper appeared.  
  
"Cool!" she giggled. Everyone turned to her.  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET THAT STUFF?!?!?!" Audi yelled.  
  
"Like this." Faye answered, while waving her hand. Another bookbag with all the stuff in it appeared. This bookbag was black while Faye's was white. Audi's mouth dropped open. Kayra was nodding approvingly.  
  
"I see you have been practicing." she said. 


	15. 

Chapter Fifteen  
  
May 23,2001  
  
7:30 AM CT  
  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP: the alarm clock. Audi lifted her eyes and saw it was 7:30! ~Ohmigod I am LATE!!~ she quickly showered and put her uniform on. Then she realized that Faye wasn't in their room. She smelled something and ran downstairs.  
  
"Well, of course Faye isn't upstairs! She's cooking BREAKFAST." Audi muttered.  
  
"Morning Audi!" Faye's happy voice said. She sounded like she didn't have enough tea in her sugar this morning. Audi mumbled a 'morning' back and sat down, eating her pancakes.  
  
One by one, the guys sat down. Except for Rowen. Faye decided that she would wake up sleepy smurf this morning. As she walked up the stairs she thought she heard someone praying. She went to Rowen's room, and opened the door. There, in only his boxers, lay Rowen. His arm covered his eyes from the sun. She couldn't miss the chance for blackmail.  
  
CLICK went the camera. She safely put it in her room and returned. Slowly she walked to Rowen's bed. She waved her hand and a bucket with freezing, ice cold water in it appeared. Softly she took some ice and placed it on his stomach. He flinched but didn't wake up. She frowned. Then suddenly she poured the whole bucket on him.  
  
Immediantly, he shot up, and saw Faye. He chased her downstairs and she jumped on Cale. He dashed away, still holding Faye and ran to his room, however the door was stuck and he ran into Mia's room and threw Faye on the bed, then he ran to the closet and closed the doors. Faye quickly got off the bed and opened the closet doors. She ran in and shut them. Then she hid beside Cale in the dark.  
  
"Cale! Faye! I know you're in there! Come out now!" Rowen shouted.  
  
"NO WAY! YOU'RE GONNA CHASE US!" they both shouted stimutaneously.  
  
"No I'm not. I just want you to know we're leaving now. Bye." he calmly replied.  
  
"Oh NO! I gotta get to school!" Faye screamed. She flew out of the closet, down the stairs, and into Anubis. The force of her movement knocked both of them down. "Sorry Anubis! But I gotta go." she got up and ran to the car just as it started to drive away. "Whew. Thank God I made it." all the guys were chuckling and Audi was giggling. A few minutes later they arrived.  
  
"Audi, Faye. You're going to have to go the main office to register." Ryo said.  
  
The others had already left to go to their lockers. Which left him to show the girls where the office was. They registered, and went to their lockers. Fortunetly, their lockers were next to each other. They quickly went to their first class which was Social Studies. Sage had that class with them. It was boring, and nothing happened in it. Their next class was art. Ryo, and Sage had it with them. The guys started flicking paper at each other and accidently hit one of the girls. A fight broke out and let's just say the teacher's head would feel a little sore afterwards and the school would have to buy another desk.  
  
Next class was Literature with Rowen and Kento. Antonia lent pixie sticks to Faye, Audi, Rowen, and Kento. When Rowen stepped out of the classroom he somehow had pink hair. Kento was bouncing up and down and walked into the door frame. Faye and Audi were laughing so hard that they walked into the bookshelf, which was already broken, and it fell apart onto a fallen Kento.  
  
They went to Grammer class with Cye and Kento. Faye and Audi started speaking with English accents. They kept turning to Cye and saying 'hello mate' and 'let's throw some shrimp on the barby while we watch the telly'  
  
Next class was Science with Ryo. They started experimenting with the bunsen burners and Ryo became TOO friendly with the fire and suddenly all the tables caught on fire. The teacher named Mr. Bigglesworth tried to extinquish them but accidently caught on fire. Audi grabbed the fire extinquisher and sprayed him and when she finished he looked like the Abdominable Snowman. 


	16. 

Chapter Sixteen  
  
May 23, 2001  
  
12:20 PM CT  
  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
Faye and Audi sat down at the guys' table. "Dang! Those morning classes take forever!" Audi said. "Well, except for when Ryo burned the lab up. That was funny."  
  
~~~MEANWHILE A FEW TABLES AWAY~~~  
  
"Who do they think they are?!?!" Charlotte asked. "We are much better than them! WE should be able to sit with those CUTE guys! NOT them!" the other girls agreed.  
  
~~~BACK AT THE RONIN TABLE~~~  
  
"Hey Sage? Have you seen your fan club around? I haven't." Kento asked.  
  
"Nope. Thank goodness, too! They've been quite nosy and bossy lately." he answered thoughtfully. Faye looked up and felt something.  
  
"Guys? Did you just feel that?" she shivered. Suddenly, it was cold and Faye couldn't help shivering.  
  
"You okay?" Cye asked. He leaned over and felt her forhead. It was hotter than the Wildfire armor. She started coughing and she became hotter. "Guys! She's burning up!" Cye said. He stood up and grabbed her arm.The others also stood up and led her to the nurse's office. Except, when they were about to enter the nurse's office, Faye fainted. Sage picked her up and carried her. The nurse told them to wait and motioned Sage to bring her to the room. He placed her on the bed, and the nurse pushed him out.  
  
"Well?!" Ryo asked panicked. All of them were starting to panick. Even Kento. Sage shook his head. They all sat down and waited. Audi was hugging Cye, while he tried to comfort her. When the nurse came out, all six ran to her.  
  
"She's okay. But she seems very ill. I've never seen it before. She's unconcious. But you can see her one at a time. Oh, and get me if she starts to wake." the nurse went to call Mia.  
  
Audi walked into the room and went to the bed. Faye was lying there, and she was so pale she looked like a ghost. Her bangs were limp and her eyes were clamped shut like she was in pain. Her breath was uneven. She sometimes started gasping. On her forehead her kanji was glowing brightly. The symbol of purity was shining so brightly that it was almost blinding. Audi realized her kanji was also glowing. She ran to the door and stared at the guys.  
  
"Holy mother..." Sage said as he stared at her. He went to the room and saw Faye's. "Guys, get in here now!" They looked in and also saw her kanji.  
  
"Alright. Miss Koji is on her way." the nurse said. Immediantly the kanjis stopped glowing.  
  
"I haven't been feeling good either." Audi said. The nurse checked her temperature and saw it was high but not as high as Faye's.  
  
"Hmm. Alright fine. Go get your things and also hers." she said. Audi left with Cye. They got her stuff along with Faye's.  
  
Faye was starting to wake up when they returned. Mia was also there. They helped Faye into the jeep. Audi also climbed in. Mia drove the girls home and the warlords helped them into the house. Faye dropped onto one of the couches. Audi fell on the other one. Anubis went to Audi while Kayra went to Faye.  
  
Audi seemed fine except for a fever. Faye on the other hand, she would cower away from Kayra. Suddenly the girls' kanjis lit up. Then their armor orbs appeared. They transformed into their subarmor. Audi's was black and silver. The full armor appeared for a few seconds, it looked like a hawk but it vanished. Faye's subarmor was white and gold. Her full armor appeared for a few seconds too, it also looked like a bird but a little smaller. It too vanished. Their subarmor flashed twice before disappearing.  
  
"What was that?!?!?!" Seckment asked. Kayra and Anubis were shocked. The others started talking and Anubis shouted for them to stop. They did.  
  
"Faye.Can you hear me? If you can reach towards me." Kayra said. Nothing happened then her arm lifted. She looked at Kayra. Her eyes were unfocused but then they focused.  
  
"Grandfather? Please make the pain leave. It hurts." she said softly. Everyone looked at her. Anubis looked at her. His eyes widened.  
  
"Kayra? Give her the staff." he whispered. His voice was like Faye's. Soft and quiet. Kayra handed Faye the staff. But she wouldn't take it. Her kanji flashed but then Loyalty flashed. The staff quickly flew to her. The head flashing brightly. Then the guys came in. They were surprised. Slowly Faye reached and touched it. Her subarmor came on this time and she stood up. She looked at everyone and saw Audi. She walked over to her. Audi's subarmor appeared and her kanji appeared. She took hold of the staff too. Then The Ancient One appeared. Everyone saw him.  
  
He stared at Faye and started nodding. Suddenly, the staff showed Prof. Koji. "Donovon." Faye and Audi said. 


	17. 

Chapter Seventeen  
  
May 23, 2001  
  
3:46  
  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
"Donovon? Who's Donovon?" Kento asked.  
  
"Yea. And why does he look like Prof. Koji?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Donovon is our younger half-brother. He must have changed his name to Koji." they replied. Suddenly the picture changed to him in armor. "What incantation did you say to bring Anubis and us back?"  
  
"Ancient hear us.  
  
We need to ask of thee.  
  
For a spirit stolen from us  
  
To stop the evil  
  
That has come.  
  
Ancient hear this  
  
We need to ask of thee.  
  
For help to stop what threatens us  
  
Hear us O great power of good.  
  
Give us the spirit of Anubis.  
  
Ancient hear this plea.  
  
Give us the power of thee.  
  
To transport the spirit.  
  
A spirit of Good.  
  
Of which wears Loyalty." Kayra recited.  
  
"You said you felt an evil before you brought Anubis. Correct." they said. Kayra nodded. "That evil is our half-brother." everyone gasped.  
  
"Impossible! My grandfather is NOT evil." Mia cried. Then the picture disappeared. The girls' subarmor disappeared. Then the staff stopped glowing. The girls fell but Cale caught Faye and Cye caught Audi.  
  
"They're out." Cye said checking Audi. "Both of their fevers are gone! The staff healed them." Cale and Cye carried the girls up the stairs to their room.  
  
~~~IN A DARK ROOM, IN THE NETHER REALM, A SINISTER FORCE IS FORMING IN THE SATANIC DARKNESS~~~  
  
~Hmm. My sisters are back.~ Donovon thought himself.  
  
He looked up at his warlords. Blaine of the dark sun. Also his brother, Armande of the dark star. Also a women named Birkita of Seduction. Blaine and his brother were twins. They have black hair and a scar on their faces. Blaine's was on the right side while Armande's had it on the left. Their eyes were a golden color. Their bodies were finely muscled.  
  
Birkita, however, had long dark green hair. She had the body of a supermodel, and the charm of a cobra. Her eyes were a hard black color. She used her body to attract unknowing men. Noone knew what happened to her victims. When she went into her room with them, they never came out.  
  
"My Warlords. These are my sisters. I want you to capture them." Donovon commanded. 


	18. 

Chapter Eighteen  
  
May 24, 2001  
  
7:30 AM CT  
  
Earth: Toyama, Japan  
  
BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP: the alarm clock. Audi lifted her eyes and saw it was 7:30! ~Ohmigod I am LATE!!AGAIN!!~ she quickly showered and put her uniform on. She ran downstairs and everyone was already eating, including Rowen. His uniform was neat and clean. Not one wrinkle was seen. "WHA?!?" Audi stood there staring. Faye was smiling proudly.  
  
"I made a deal with him and it worked!" she said to Audi's shocked face. Audi quickly sat down and ate her breakfast. Afterwards Kayra looked at the two girls.  
  
"Are you two okay?" she asked. Audi and Faye looked at each other.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Audi asked. Both had confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"You know, from yesterday." Anubis said, reminding them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Audi asked. Faye was wearing her confused look when she remembered.  
  
"Oh. You mean when I got sick. I'm perfectly fine." she said. Audi nodded.  
  
"No we're talking about when you two were talking about Mr. Koji being your brother." Rowen said. Everyone nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about." Faye said. Then the Ancient One appeared.  
  
"Ancient One, why do they not remember what happened?" Sage asked. Faye looked up and saw him. He nodded to her and she smiled. She got up and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet my grandfather." she introduced. The guys looked at each other and back.  
  
"You're joking." Kento said.  
  
"She is in fact my granddaughter, ronins." the Ancient said. Faye smiled and she let go of his waist. She went up on tipytoe and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Come on. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up." she picked her backpack up and Audi followed. The guys didn't move, and Faye suddenly got an idea. "Oooooooohhhhhhh I wanna drive today! I wanna drive today! PUH-LEASEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Faye said. That got the ronins up and into the car.  
  
"You know Faye, I swear I've never seen anyone move that fast." Audi said.  
  
"Yeah. One sec their here, the next all piled in the car. Bye guys!" Faye answered. She waved to the warlords still sitting there. Then they went to school. During Social Studies, nothing really happened, besides the other girls glaring at them. In the halls, boys would be watching them and the girls pulling their boyfriends away.  
  
"Geez, its like nobody has seen two girls who look like they would train." Audi mumbled.  
  
"Audi, you know that we are differant. I mean, look, we have white and purple hair for cryin' out loud." Faye whispered. They went to their next class, art class. They were doing sculptures this year, lucky for Faye and Audi, and they had to think of something to mold the clay togather. Audi was thinking naughty thoughts, not about a certain auburn though, things like what to do to the project after the grade.  
  
~Hmm, maybe I could use M80, or I could stick rockets in and throw it in a fire, or set the school on fire and stick the rockets into the burning building, or I could smash it with a mace, hmm what else?~ Audi thought.  
  
~Maybe you can just give it to an auburn haired boy that just so happens to live with us?~ Faye said, slyly. Audi blushed.  
  
"Oooo! Is someone thinking naughty thoughts? I think so!" Mr.Begot said, leaning in front of Audi. She jumped back slightly, however she was sitting so her chair flipped over. She fell onto the floor and her skirt flew up a little. She quickly got up and brushed her skirt.  
  
"No I am not!" she said, still blushing. Mr.Begot just wagged his finger.  
  
"You know Audi-chan, you should really stop going so deep in thought that you become startled when someone talks to you." he said. Faye grabbed his arm and led him away from the seething 16 year old. Then she ran back to Audi and tried to calm her down.  
  
"What did he call me!"  
  
"Audi! Calm down! It's alright, calm down, he didn't say anything, that's right, calm down." Faye whispered. Audi sat in her seat and drawing the pot she would make. Faye was working with the clay already. She carefully molded it in to a person. She took a toothpick and drew the face parts on. Then she began to put pieces of clay on the shoulders, arms, elbows and hips. The person's face looked exactly like Donovon's. She set it on the counter so it would dry and she could paint it. A few minutes later the bell rang. 


	19. 

Chapter Nineteen  
  
May 24, 2001  
  
2:05 PM CT  
  
Earth: Toyama, Japan.  
  
"Man! Why do we have gym as the last class? It is just a waste of class time." Audi complained. Faye wasn't very happy either. Faye took her hair out of her regular two buns and pulled it into a ponytail. Audi put her own long hair into a pony as well. They got dressed in the green and white gym suits that were not exactly fashionable. The girls who wanted to look cool and sexy got really short shirts and tight shorts.  
  
"Geez! It's like we are the only ones who aren't looking for a boyfriend! I mean those clothes are way too tight!" Faye mumbled to Audi.  
  
"Actually, I think they are sexy." someone whispered right by her ear.  
  
"Eeep!" she spun. Sage grinned at her. She clenched her fists. "Pervert!" she said it low enough for Sage to hear it but noone else.  
  
"Ow! You hurt my feelings, really Faye-chan!" he smirked.  
  
"Good! Maybe you'll find something to stick in that mass of dust on your head, oops, I forgot that's your hair" she kicked his stomach and then tripped him. He fell onto his back and shook his head.  
  
"Poor Faye-chan, I never thought you cared so much!" he smiled at her face. It had turned bright red.  
  
"Hey! Faye, Audi, Sage! You got gym?" Rowen walked up. Faye crossed her arms, Audi nodded and Sage got up.  
  
"Unfortunely with a blonde haired pervert." Faye mumbled. Rowen patted her back.  
  
"Don't worry, all the guys have gym class 10th period. So us men can protect you from Sage." Rowen bragged. Faye was studying her nails and Audi looked like she was going to fall asleep. Faye suddenly looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say something? I kinda stopped listening after the first sentence." she smiled and went to the bleachers. Audi followed her and they began talking about how different the spirit world was from this one.  
  
"You know Sage, I don't think they like your flirting very much." Rowen said thoughtly. Sage looked over at them and saw them talking to the guys.  
  
"Hmm. Okay, I won't flirt with them until they are comfortable." he smirked. They walked over to the group and then to their assigned squads. Faye and Audi were put into a group of three giggling girls.  
  
"Hey! Are you two the ones that hang out with those cute guys?" a girl asked. The girls around her began to giggle again.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Audi said. Faye glanced over at the guys and noticed that they were given pratice wooden weapons. Cye got a spear, Sage got a broadsword, Ryo got two katanas, Kento got a staff, and Rowen got a bow and arrows.  
  
"No fair, they get to train. Great. What are we going to do, I wonder?" she mumbled and watched as a female gym teacher came towards them.  
  
"Hello girls. My name is Ms.B. We are going to do gymnastics. Then we are going to see if the boys would show us a few moves. Alright, whose first?" she looked at her chart. "Hmm, Charlotte you go first. Do any combination you want to do." she said.  
  
"Alright Ms.B." the girl, who had asked them if they knew the guys, walked up to a couple mats placed on the floor. She lifted her arms and did a cartwheel, a back flip and a handstand.  
  
"Alright Charlotte!" the other two girls ran to her and hugged her. Ms.B smiled and another girl did a cartwheel, and a handstand. The next girl did the same.  
  
"Good luck Audi." Faye whispered. Audi smiled and walked up to the mats. She raced forward and did a cartwheel, a handstand, a flip, and a back flip. All of them stared at her except for Faye.  
  
Faye walked up to the mat and gave Audi a thumbs-up sign. Audi did the same. Faye lifted her arms up and raced foreward. She did a handstand, a one-handed headstand, a flip, and two backflips. By the time she was done everyone in the gym was staring. Except for Audi, everyone was even the guys were. Faye calmly walked up to Audi and high-fived her.  
  
~You know Audi? Maybe we shouldn't use our full abilities in front of everyone~ Faye thought-spoke. Audi nodded. Everyone clapped their hands and some boys were hooting. Charlotte and the other two girls were fuming. Charlotte marched up to them and planted her hands on her hips.  
  
"How did you do that! You have to cheat in order to do all those things and not be out of breath!" she growled. Faye calmly looked at her while Audi looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"We train." Faye answered. She calmly grabbed Audi's arm and pulled her to the rack of practice weapons. Faye picked up a large staff as Audi picked up two daggers. They looked at each other and then began fighting. Anyone could tell that they were experts and everyone was watching.  
  
Audi blocked one end of Faye's staff with one dagger and punted the other dagger at her. Faye made several impressive moves in a second. She hit the dagger out of Audi's hand then flipped and spun the staff to block the flying dagger. Audi rolled and picked the fallen dagger up in time to block the staff end.  
  
She tripped Faye's legs out from under her and flipped onto her feet. Faye used the staff to flip over and land on her feet. She smiled and stood up from her crouched position. Audi did the same and bowed as Faye did at the same time.  
  
They both brushed their hair away and walked to the rack. After putting their weapons away, they went to the guys and everyone tried to go back to what they were doing but they always glanced over at Audi and Faye. Finally the bell rang to get dressed and Audi and Faye were happy to get out of the uniforms.  
  
"It's about time." Audi mumbled. Faye glanced at her and smiled slightly.  
  
"You know, maybe we will fit into this place." Faye whispered. She got out her books from her locker and waited for Audi. They were waiting in front of the school when they both looked up at the same time.  
  
"You feel that?" Audi asked. Her eyes were narrowed. Faye looked up and nodded slightly. She locked eyes with Audi and they looked to their right. A girl with black eyes and green hair was staring at them intently. Beside her were two twin boys. Black and gold eyes alike watched them with a predator gleam. Faye stepped back as another vision came to her.  
  
"Faye are you alright?" Audi whispered. Faye didn't answer.  
  
~Vision~  
  
The warlords were in their armors, the ronins as well. Three figures were walking towards them. They wore a different kind of armor than the guys. The first was a woman with black eyes and long dark green hair, her armor was a very dark magenta color. She didn't wear a helmet but had some kind of hood on.  
  
The two other warriors were boys with extremely large muscles. They both had blood-red armor but the helmets were different. One had a black symbol of a sun on the part of his helmet above his forehead. The other had a black outline of a circle with a black star in it. They both had gold eyes and a scar. The one with the sun had it on his right cheek while the star had it on his left.  
  
"Who are you!" Ryo demanded. He held his katanas in front of him. The woman smirked and licked her lips.  
  
"I am Birkita of the armor of Seduction." she said.  
  
"I am Blaine of the armor of the Dark Sun." the boy with the sun said.  
  
"I am Armande of the armor of the Dark Star. Twin brother to Blaine." the other one said. Faye realised that she was wearing her armor and Audi was by her side, staring at them. Blaine was staring at her and she could tell that Armande was staring at Audi.  
  
"I don't care if you two are brothers! I want to know why you're here!" Ryo shouted. The guys all went into attack poses. Birkita looked at him and smiled. Suddenly she was in front of him and was going to slice his head off! Faye reacted before she knew what she was doing. She began spinning her staff in front of her and it became a spinning wheel.  
  
"Angel Light Explode!" the words slipped through her lips and a ball of pure energy appeared in front of her spinning staff. It shot in front of Birkita and exploded. Leaving Ryo unharmed and Birkita thrown into a deep ditch she made when she slid into the ground.  
  
~End of Vision~  
  
Faye snapped her eyes open and she glared at the three. They smirked and walked away. The guys showed up and they piled into the van. 


	20. 

Chapter Twenty  
  
May 24, 2001  
  
3:39 PM CT  
  
Earth: Toyama, Japan.  
  
"Man, I forgot how much I hate homework." Kento complained. He was sitting at the coffee table, obviously doing his homework. Sage was reading out of his Social Studies book in the recliner, Ryo was working on his math, laying on the couch.  
  
Cye and Rowen had finished their homework and doing other things. The warlords were talking about Donovon and Faye and Audi were in their room.  
  
"Kento, we know you hate homework. You've been complaining since we got home, half an hour ago. It won't get done if you just stare and complain about it." Sage said, bored. He absently wrote down an answer.  
  
"But Sage! I need help! I'm gonna go get Rowen. He would help." Kento got up and walked into the kitchen. Sage glanced up when he heard Rowen shriek. Kento calmly walked out of the kitchen with Rowen on his shoulder.  
  
"KENTO PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL PUT ON MY ARMOR AND KICK YOUR BUTT INTO OUTER SPACE! KENTO! NO PUT ME DOWN! NOOOOOO! DON'T TICKLE ME!!" Rowen screamed. Kento dropped Rowen on to the floor. Then sat on him.  
  
"Alright Rowen, what's the answer to number one?" Kento asked, as if nothing was wrong. Faye came down with Sunrise on her shoulder.  
  
"Kento! Get off him." she walked over and shoved him off. "Kento you could have squashed him!" she helped Rowen up and shook her head trying to hide her smile. She looked up and her smile disappeared. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt it again.  
  
"Faye? Are you alright?" Sage shook her shoulder gently. She kept staring out the window. The evil feeling vanished and she snapped out of it. She looked at everyone in the room. They were all watching her.  
  
"I need to go rest. I guess I wasn't 100% better from yesterday." she said, making up an excuse. Sage nodded and she went upstairs. Audi met her upstairs and they both nodded. Audi went downstairs and Faye went into their room.  
  
"Guys? I need to talk to you." Audi said when she went into the living room. They all looked up at her. She took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Faye and I felt something after school, we saw three people staring at us and then Faye started acting weird. She looked at them and then wouldn't speak to me for a few minutes. Her eyes weren't focused and she was breathing funny. Then she snapped out of it. I've seen her like this a few times before. Remember when she was gonna give Ryo a noogie? Well her eyes weren't focused then, and when Kayra was telling us about our armors her eyes weren't focused either. I think something's wrong with her. Can you guys kinda talk to her or something?" Audi said. They let this all sink in. Then they all looked at Anubis.  
  
"What?" he asked. He sighed and got up. He walked up the stairs and to their room. He knocked on the door and opened it. Faye was laying on her bed, playing with Sunrise. She glanced up at him as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"What do you want Allon? I mean Anubis." Faye corrected herself. Anubis smiled at her and petted Sunrise.  
  
"Faye, please tell me, about what happens when your eyes become, you know, unfocused." he whispered. Faye looked at him and her smile vanished.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Faye answered. She looked at the door behind him and waved her hand. It closed and locked itself.  
  
"Fiona." Anubis said shortly. Faye looked at him, startled. She looked down but he caught a glimpse of a tear.  
  
"I don't know what they are. You can call them preminitions, visions, whatever. I honestly don't know." she said. Anubis blinked but then lifted her chin. She watched him study her face.  
  
"Faye, I'm glad that you told me. But you have to tell us when they come. They could help us against the evil." he explained. Faye looked down and nodded.  
  
"The first one was when I was about to give Ryo his noogie," she smiled at the memory, "everything was in black and white. I was in a forest and the birds were all frightened and flying away. The ground was shaking and that was it. The next one was when Kayura was telling us about our armors. It was the Ancient One's village. That was when I first learned about my grandfather. He usually comes by to check up on me. He's the one who gave me the idea for my prank. Then, today after school I had another one. This one literally scared me half to death." Faye hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
"What do you mean?" Anubis asked softly. Faye looked at him and described her latest vision.  
  
"All of us were wearing our armor. Then, three people in armor appeared in front of us. The first one was a women, Birkita of Seduction. There were twin brothers, one was Blaine of the armor of the Dark Sun. His brother was Armande of the Dark Star." she said. Anubis looked shocked at the names.  
  
"So, Donovon recruited them huh?" he thought out loud. Faye looked at him confused, then an overpowering sense of evil shrouded her mind. She shrieked and stood up, she held her head as someone began whispering to her.  
  
Come with me. You can be great, you can have power. Join me, my sister, it whispered, destroy the ronins and kill the traitors. Audi has already turned to me, now it's your turn. Join me, or face the consequences.  
  
"No! Audi!" Faye ran downstairs with Anubis calling her. She jumped the stairs and her subarmor appeared. She ran outside to see the guys fighting demons. Audi was fighting against Armande, Cale and Dais were against Blaine, and Sekhment and Kayra were against Birkita. "ARMOR OF SUNRISE!" Faye transformed and her special attack flowed from her lips.  
  
"HEAVEN'S FURY UNLEASHED!" it sped and hit Blaine. He growled and turned to her. His eyes widened at her as she let her anger take control.  
  
"You!" he whispered before she was attacking him. She let loose her fury on him, he had to teleport away to survive. The others teleported away too. Faye ran to Audi and hugged.  
  
"That voice..." she mumbled. Audi nodded and helped her back into the house. 


	21. chapter twentyone

Chapter Twenty-one May 24, 2001 5:26 PM CT Earth: Toyama, Japan.  
  
Faye and Audi were on the couch. Audi was trying to reasure her step- sister. Faye kept on staring into space but at least she wasn't trembling any more. Audi softly whispered comforting words to her as she rubbed her back. The others sadly watched the two while sitting in the living room. Faye clutched Audi close to her as though she was afraid she would leave.  
  
"It's okay Faye. Nothing can make me go over to the dark side." Audi said. Faye nodded and Audi sighed in relief. "What happened? What made you rush out of the house so fast?"  
  
"Donovon whispered to me that you had turned." she replied. The warlords looked at her surprised. "I hate him Audi! I do! I wish he never was born!" she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"I know, if it weren't for him though. We would never have become sisters. We would never had known." Audi said. Faye shook her head.  
  
"Our parents didn't have to have him! They could have been happy with us, but no, they had to have someone with BOTH their genes." she stood up and ran to through the door.  
  
"Faye!" Audi ran after her. Anubis stopped her though. "What are you doing Allon! She needs me!" he shook his head.  
  
"She's hurting right now. Give her some time. She was really scared about you, Audi. Let her have some time alone." he said softly. Audi paused as she looked at him.  
  
"Why did all this happen? Why couldn't I be the one who got those visions? I'm stronger than she is." Audi said. Anubis shook his head and pulled her to the stairs.  
  
"Go get some rest. I'll ask Kayra to watch over Faye." he said. Audi went upstairs to her and Faye's room.  
  
Faye ran blindly through the woods. She stopped when she came to a clearing with a stream in it. She went to the stream and collapsed. She could feel Audi's pain for her even though she was well over half a mile from the house. No one knew what she knew. She was gaining her memories much faster than Audi was. Her long white hair hung in her face and she pulled it into a bun.  
  
"No one understands me, do they?" she whispered to the stream. It didn't answer the question, someone else did.  
  
"No one understands what you are feeling. Except me." a masculine voice said behind her. She whirled around to see no one there. Someone tapped her shoulder and she spun. No one was there either. Except for a boot print. The shape of a subarmored foot. Her eyes widened and she backed away. Something, or someone, landed behind her and she whirled around again. Blaine stood there, his eyes glittering as he walked towards her.  
  
"Blaine, I should have known." she hissed. He smirked and stepped closer. She moved back, trying to stay away from him.  
  
"I'm surprised you remembered my name. Audi is with us. The one who had just comforted you was a fake. I am the only one who understands you." he said. She glared at him with all the pain, confusion, and hate she had at that moment. Which was alot. He hesitated for a second.  
  
"Stay away from me." she growled. His smirk widened into a smile.  
  
"I don't think so, my master, Donovon wishes to see you again." he said.  
  
"Tell Donovon that I think he should go rot in hell for all I care. You guys can go and rot in hell as well!" she shouted. She kicked him in the chest and he flew back. She called her subarmor and ran towards the house. Blaine suddenly appeared in front of her, forcing her to swirve to avoid collison. "Leave me alone!" she ran past him and saw the house. It was across the lake, she could see the guys looking for her. She ran out of the woods and crashed headlong into Cale. They both fell down because of the momentum.  
  
"Faye? Are you alright?" He looked her over and sighed.  
  
"Bla..ine, following...me...run..." she pulled him to his feet and pulled him towards the house. Audi ran towards them and stood by Faye. Then she saw another Cale. She stopped. The guys stopped as well. A Cale beside Faye, and a Cale beside Anubis.  
  
"Am I seeing two Cales?" Kento asked.  
  
"I think we all are." Cye said, rubbing his eyes. Faye looked at the Cale beside Anubis, then backed away from the Cale beside her. She then kicked the Cale in the chest. He flew through the air and hit the house. He suddenly became Blaine.  
  
"Blaine!" Faye growled. He stood up and looked at her.  
  
"I'll see you again, Faye." he blew her a kiss and vanished.  
  
"I'm going to kill him, his stupid brother, Birkita, AND Donovon!" Faye fumed. To be tricked simply by an illusion. Then, the devil himself showed up.  
  
"Hello dear sister, and of course the ronin warriors." Donovon said. He smiled at Faye but she frowned. "I'm glad to see you still alive, or better yet, back from the dead. Such a pity you won't be able to protect this world like you did so many years before Talpa came. I will give you one last chance to join me, or die."  
  
"Just answer me one stupid question," Faye started. Donovon raised an eyebrow. "Why did you change sides? You have Ancient blood running through your veins yet you're still evil."  
  
"Kayra was evil, and she had Ancient blood running through her veins, why was she evil?" he threw it back at her.  
  
"Because Talpa..." Faye trailed off. She smiled slightly and began laughing. "Now I get it, you're not my little brother I loved so much." she whispered. Audi grabbed her hand and they locked eyes. Audi turned back to Donovon angrily.  
  
"How dare you take the form of our brother!" she shouted. Donovon Demon frowned as they realised who he was.  
  
"Where is Donovon!" Faye shouted. The Donovon Demon waved his hand and showed a teenaged boy in the dungeons. He looked like a blend of Faye and Audi. A much younger version of Dr.Koji.  
  
"As you can see, he is alive and well. Try and free him, if you wish." the demon laughed and disappeared.  
  
In the living room a few minutes later,  
  
"Blast it. I don't get it." Rowen said. "The demon who is Dr. Koji isn't really Dr. Koji, and Dr. Koji is your step-brother. How did all this happen?" Faye frowned and Audi jumped up.  
  
"Mia? Where's your laptop?"  
  
"I'll get it." Mia left and came back with the laptop in her hands. Audi began typing away at it while Faye pointed out a few things.  
  
"Click there, scroll down, down, down, there click. Type in netherrealm. There." she pointed at a strange symbol. "Double-click that symbol." Audi did as she was told. A whole ten pages of a strange language appeared.  
  
"What's that?" Kento asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not familiar with that language." Mia said. Faye got Anubis and he read the words.  
  
"It's the common language in the NetherRealm. We know what it reads." he said after a moment.  
  
"Audi, we're going to the library." Faye grabbed a jacket and slipped it on. Audi followed suit. Rowen rose at the word 'library'.  
  
"Let's take my car." he said. 


End file.
